


Fine-Drawn Nuances [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Choices:Fem!Xanxus [10]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, BDSM, F/M, Femdom, Genderswap, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Possessive Language, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: In which Xanxus realizes that she's going to have to use her actual words to get things between her and Squalo straightened out.





	Fine-Drawn Nuances [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fine-Drawn Nuances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/239455) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click through the MP3 link.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/Choice/Fine-Drawn%20Nuances.mp3) | 13:28 | 9.6 MB  
---|---|---  
[ Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Katekyou%20Hitman%20Reborn/Choices%20Fem!Xanxus%20Series.m4b) | 10:00:01 | 284.9 MB  
  
### Music

 _Hokori Takaki Ikari_ by Masanori Ikeda

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
